


You and Me

by Balliefic



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balliefic/pseuds/Balliefic
Summary: Massive fan, devastated they chose to kill Bea Smith off (like everyone else) so wrote my own version.Set outside of the prison walls, In a different world. Bea is recently divorced, and just moved to a new neighbourhood with daughter Debbie. Allie is getting over a break up and wants a fresh start. When Franky meets Bea and the gang & brings a new friend along for drinks, what happens when these two meet?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. I love a Ballie fic and there's not many so decided to write my own. Lemme know what you think thanks 

Allie sighed. She finally got the last box through the door, and although she'd finished moving all her belongings she still had to unpack everything. It could be worse, she told herself, she could still be there. With her.

"Bea, I'm not saying you need to get married or anything just come out for a few drinks" Franky followed Bea around the staff room, and she tried to make a coffee.  
"You haven't been out with us for ages, excuse after excuse Red. You don't even have to look at a guy just come with us........please" Franky stopped in front of her grabbing her shoulders and gently shaking her.  
"Franky, I'll have to do my hair and actually make an effort, I'd rather just finish her, go home take a bath and get an early night" Bea smiled slightly, and roughed up Franky hair  
"I know your only trying to be helpful, but I'm hardly a catch, look at me" Bea looked down to her feet and back up at Franky, she stirred her coffee and threw the spoon in the sink.  
"Red, I don't know what you see, but we've all noticed you've clearly been going to the gym, and that arse in your new, slightly shorter skirt" Franky winked whilst laughing.  
"Franky! Stop checking me out you weirdo! How many times, plus ya know Bridget you slut" Bea faked a gasp and laughed  
"I'm in a relationship not a nun........like you" Franky said "Look two of the guys asked me about you this week, if your dating, trust me red you are a catch, you just need to stop feeling sorry for yourself. You've got a new job, a new home and quite frankly the best mate anyone could ever have. Don't let that bastard carry on controlling your life. I'm coming over tomorrow at 7, I'm going to pick out some sexy outfit for you, and that's that" Franky pointed at her seriously, and watching Bea turn from a frown to a smirk Franky linked her arm in hers.  
"That's better babe! Besides I've got a friend from University who's just moved back, so you can both be miserable together. She's just broke up with Rudy so she's a barrel of laughs too" Franky picked up her paperwork from the desk and headed toward the door.  
"I better get these emails sent or I won't even be going anywhere" Franky said as she shook the paperwork sighing.  
"Just flash Psycho a boob, you know she wants you" Bea winked talking about their boss, no one liked her but her father owned the company so they were stuck. But the job paid too well and working with Franky helped, so Bea would save money until she had enough money to open up her own business then she was outta here and she'd be taking Franky too.

"Thank you" Allie balanced her bags, as she took the receipt off the cashier. She'd sorted most of the apartment out, but wanted to get some food in and more importantly get a bottle of red wine.  
She walked out and headed toward her car, her phone buzzing in her pocket. She made it to the car, opening the trunk and putting the shopping down, she answered her phone slamming the trunk shut with the other hand.  
"Franky Doyle! Jesus I'm glad to see your name pop up on my phone" Allie smiled, she'd been on her own for the last 24 hours, and was happy to socialise. She had a few friends still here, but she could act and say anything to Franky.  
"Allie Novak, you beautiful thing! Where the fuck are you? I haven't seen you yet and you've been back ages" Franky laughed.  
"It's been 24 hours you muppet, I've just been sorting out the house, thrilling. When you free for a drink & catch up?" Allie asked starting the engine, it was bloody freezing.  
"I'm just finishing up in work, then shall we meet at the pub we always used to go to? Don't worry I've started planning your social calendar, we've have a drink later and I'll fill you in, 8 o'clock ok mate?" Franky asked.  
"No problem love, I'll see you there, can't wait to here all about this new girlfriend of yours too, she must be desperate" Allie laughed.  
"Fuck you Novak" Franky laughed  
"You wish woman, I'll see you in a bit" Allie chuckled.  
"Bye bitch" Franky shouted and hung up.  
Allie laughed and threw the phone on the passenger seat. She turned the heating up full blast and reversed out of the spot. She couldn't wait to see Franky and catch up. She also couldn't wait to rant to someone about Rudy, she needed to vent.


	2. One tequila, two tequila, floor

Allie pulled into the car park, she was off tomorrow so she'd leave the car here and ask Franky to give her a ride tomorrow. There was no way she wasn't having at least five drinks tonight......at least.  
"Alive Novak as I live and breathe!" Franky exclaimed, running over and picking up her old friend. She swung her around in a circle and squeezed her tight.  
"Franky! Oh my god, it's so nice to see you! I'm so in need of a drink and some gay talk girl" Allie squealed.  
Allie had a few friends of course, but with Franky it was so easy and they'd known each other for years.  
"Two beers and two shots of tequila please doll" Franky asked the barman. She took her leather jacket off and flung it on the back of the chair.   
"Novak how are you babe? And be honest.........please tell me you are not talking to her anymore?" Franky said, passing Allie her shot and beer. She nodded at Allie and they both downed the shot.  
"Oh god, you know standard lesbian drama, we broke up, stayed in the house together, argued, had some make up sex, argued, screamed, etc. Then we both had enough and one of us had to call it. I couldn't stay around there otherwise this circle was never going to end" Allie sighed, taking a sip of her beer running her fingers through her hair. Allie knew it was for the best but breakups sucked regardless.  
"Well you knew it wasn't going to work babe, she was "straight" Franky said, clutching her beer and lifting her fingers into air quotations.   
Allie knew when she met Rudy that she'd never been with a woman, but they seemed so in love that Allie pushed it to the back of her mind. They'd been together for 3 years, but Allie was always "her roommate" and in the end it hadn't just caused the end of the relationship it had effected Allie's self esteem.  
"Anyway, your back home, new house....back with your old friends and best of back with your best wing woman" Franky laughed, gently kicking Allies foot.  
Allie sniggered taking another sip of her beer, "Yes to all but the wing woman bit, I am a nun. No more ladies for me. I'm done, going to buy a dog, learn to knit, get a decent job and that's it"   
Franky smirked "Sure girl, another shot?"   
Allie laughed "But of course my dear" she nodded at Franky, and was happy for the first time in a long time.

Bea grabbed her purse, and went through the coat rack, Where the hell was her jacket. She grabbed her phone,  
'Franky running late be there in 20 mins....hopefully' She slammed her phone into her pocket and heard the taxi beeping outside. She would be late for her own funeral. She turned the living room light off, blew a kiss to her dog "Won't be long babe" She whispered to Red.

Franky and Allie were laughing, eight shots and five beers later they were more than merry. Franky had put god knows how much money into the jukebox and they were both dancing......badly to 80's rock.   
"I've missed you so much! I feel so much better now, but really I wanna know who is this girlfriend that's tamed you?" Allie laughed, hugging Franky taking a few swings of her beer.  
"Awww man, she's awesome, she's actually mature so doesn't bombard me, but at the same time I know she really likes me you know" Franky's eyes sparkled so Allie knew she really liked this woman, and that was very rare for Miss Doyle.

"Franky Doyle!" Allie looked across the bar to see who was calling her best friend's name. Standing in front of her, was a beautiful red head, hands on her hips, head tilted smirking at Franky.  
"Beaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Franky spun around running toward Bea and had a massive smile on her face. Allie saw this woman coming toward them, she was wearing a white shirt that clung in all the right places, black skinny jeans and brogue boots. Her hair falling over her shoulder, and the best jawline she had ever seen in her life.  
Franky came walking back, her arm wrapped around Bea shoulder.  
"Miserable gay, meet miserable straighty, you two are going to be friends. I've decided" Franky stood between them both and wrapped an arm around each one.  
Bea leaned followed "Hi I'm Bea" She smiled, Franky's arm now around her neck.  
"Hi, I'm Allie Novak" Allie smiled back, guiding her friend toward the bar. Allie looked at Bea again, watching her slightly struggle pulling a Franky to the bar, "For fucks sake" Allie said quietly.  
"You ok?" Bea asked propping Franky into the stool.  
"Yeah I'm good" Allie smirked. Oh god she thought looking at this woman. Do not find her attractive Allie, don't do it.


	3. No more crushes Novak

"I need the bathroom" Franky smiled, taking a sip of her beer and sliding off the stool. Bea had just got there, seen Franky pretty hammered and now she was stood with a stranger, who seemed a little bit worse for were but nowhere near Franky drunk.  
"I'm sorry, she's obviously buggered up the dates. I thought there were a load of us and it's just you and a drunk Franky" Bea shyly laughed, she set her bag down and looked for the barman. If she was going to make the effort she was going to have at least one beer.  
"Well Miss charming, I have no idea how I'm so lucky to have met you but I'm offended" Allie looked at Bea with a straight face.  
"Oh no I didn't mean.........." Bea looked back at Allie, calm down she thought. Jeez this woman obviously was uptight.  
"I'm joking Bea, she mentioned she'd sorted out some kind of social calendar and her pretty little tiny brain obviously couldn't handle it" Allie smirked.  
"Yup that sounds like her" Bea gave a small sigh, finally the barman turning up at the right time, she was lucky Franky got her out of the house, she really wasn't in the mood for some random woman being annoyed she'd crashed her best friend reunion.  
"One beer please mate, Allie?" Bea asked looking over to Allie.  
"Well it looks like Bea could do with a few shots too, so three beers and three shots of tequila please" Allie palmed Bea's hand away, "I'll get these, it's the least I can do given that Franky and I are probably annoying the shit out of you" Allie laughed taking some dollars out of her purse.  
"I'm actually not going to put a fight up against this one, I'll get the next round" Bea laughed taking the beer in her hand.  
"So your the Uni mate?" Bea asked sitting down, taking two long sips of her drink, jeez she was going to have to catch up.  
"Yes M'am known that idiot for a long time, but jokes aside it's nice to be back home and around good people......." Allie smiled looking a little sad.  
"Drama?" Bea asked, surprised at herself for being so upfront but somehow guessing Allie's mood mirrored hers.  
"Yeah, standard break up fresh start shit" Allie sighed.  
"Oh its great isn't it" Bea said sarcastically, rubbing the beer bottle against the bar.  
"But can you beat crazy, psycho throws all your stuff out the front door kinda break up?" Allie laughed half heartily.  
"Oh yes how much time have you got?" Bea smiled, she'd win in the shortest competition ever.  
"Well........." Allie was about to ask until she saw Franky being carried out of the bathroom by one of the bouncers. Franky laughing pointing at the two.  
"For fucks sake Franky" Bea sighed, chuckling slightly. She downed her beer, stood up took the shot in her hand and nodded toward Allie.  
"For the road?" Allie nodded, they clinked the glasses and downed the shots.  
"Franky Doyle, lets go woman" Allie started walking toward her as Bea grabbed all the bags and jackets.  
"So glad I came out" Bea whispered, following Allie to take over from the bouncer.


	4. Small talk

"Jesus Christ Red, I really should have eaten before going out with Allie last night" Franky sighed.  
Bea was smirking holding the phone in one hand, and pouring water from the kettle into her cup in the other.  
"Well I thought you'd learnt your lesson years ago, clearly not" Bea laughed.  
"Oh shit Allie!" Franky exclaimed, Bea put the mug down.  
"What's wrong with Allie?" Bea asked.  
"I promised I'd give her a lift to get her car, Bea you love me right.........." Franky tailed off, Bea knew Franky and she also knew Franky couldn't handle a hangover.  
"Send me the postcode and text her, your lucky I need to pick up some stuff out in town" Bea said, she was huffing and puffing but didn't mind really, any opportunity to wind up Franky.  
"I love you!" Frankly screamed.

Bea had been driving around for about 10 minutes, she knew she'd definitely been up this road twice already. She looked down at her phone, which annoyingly was saying she'd reached her destination.  
Fuck this she thought and was just about to press down on the horn, when she saw Allie through the window.  
She waved, and received a smirk back from Allie.  
"You are a life saver, Franky is an idiot" Allie said getting into the car, putting her seatbelt on.  
"Not a problem, I need to pick up some things from the supermarket, plus always handy to have a favour in the bank with that one" Bea smiled, turning out of the road Allie lived on.  
"Well go there first then, otherwise you'll have to do the journey twice" Allie shrugged.  
"Are you sure I don't mind" Bea asked, "I only need a few bits so I'll be ten minutes"  
"Hey Bea I really don't mind, it's not like I've got much on at the moment" Allie sighed.

Bea was walking down the aisle, she'd got most of what she needed and was wondering where Allie had got to. She looked down the shopping aisle and there was the blonde staring at the wines. She had her hand on her hip, and her mobile phone in her other hand tapping it against her chin. God, she was a very attractive woman, not in that way Bea told herself. She just had a certain warm aura to her.

Allie saw Bea and smiled.

"Fancy sharing a bottle? We can be miserable together" Allie laughed taking a bottle of red wine off the shelf.

Bea smiled slightly and thought she could either mellow or make an effort like Allie was. She had obviously gone through a tough time too and she was shutting herself off.

"Why not, although I'm not a big drinker" Bea smiled turning the cart around. Allie walked beside holding the cart with one hand.

"Mhmmm that's what I used to say babe, be nice to bug someone else around here apart from Franky" Allie added, she looked at Bea and watched as she jokingly pushed the cart toward her. She smiled and Allie couldn't help but notice Bea was becoming a bit looser. 

Obviously she spoke too soon, Bea's face dropped and an instant look of panic came over her face.

"Hey Bea, you ok Hun?" Allie stopped the cart and stared at her.

"No, it's my ex husband" Bea whispered.


	5. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I either update little and often or it takes longer, I wish I had more time. Hope your enjoying and thanks for the feedback.

"Bea Smith, I presume your still using my name" Harry chuckled. 

Bea scoffed. God he was repulsive. He'd put a lot of weight on, had a scruffy beard and was wearing unflattering sweatpants. His cart was made up on beer and microwaveable food, and yet he still had the need to belittle her.

"Its my daughter's surname, so kind of a big deal given we have quite a loving relationship. Wish I could say the same for her father" Bea leaned over the bar of the car, her adrenaline had started pumping and she could see Allie stiffen beside her.

"Well we would speak if you'd not spun her a web of lies. Can't help it her own mother is a slut" Harry laughed, his gaze had over from Bea to Allie now, and he looked her up and down.

"At least you've become friends with some actually decent looking women unlike all those dykes you used to hang around with" Harry laughed.

Bea could see Allie's face getting angry and couldn't notice her move the cart and stand in front of Bea.

"Oh yeah, we're just a couple of straight girls looking for a lovely man, exactly like you" Allie smirked putting her arm around Bea. Bea didn't know what she was planning but she was starting to feel anxious. She knew she was in a public place and with Allie but she'd seen Harry angry and what he could do.

Harry stared.

"Oh fuck babe, he thought we were serious" Allie laughed, looking at Bea. "How did you ever marry him, mate you were punching" She turned looking at him. "I mean look at you and look at her, she's smoking" 


End file.
